Goodbye & A New Love
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Cena says goodbye and finds new love SLASH M/M


GOODBYE AND A NEW LOVE

It was about 11 pm when the entire WWE roster was at a club in John Cena's home town of West Newbury Mass . They were all there celebrating John's 32nd birthday . John was sitting at a table surrounded by his 3 best friends who were also in a threesome . Those being his long time best friend Randy Orton and his 2 lovers Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase . John was sitting there sipping on his 3rd Jack and coke when Randy suddenly spoke up .

"John why don't you cheer up a little it is your birthday after all ?, maybe me and the boys here will treat you to a little private present later on would you like that John? "Randy spoke with a smirk.

John rolled his eyes at his best friend didn't Randy realize he just doesn't want a one night stand with him and his so called boys? "Ortz just leave it alone and no I don't want a private present with you and your boy's thank you very much and I am enjoying myself see?" John stated and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Yeah like I actually believe you when you say you are having fun, now tell me what's bothering you?" Randy prodded at John hoping for at least a real honest answer. John Sighed inwardly "look I just ….I just miss him okay you have love and happiness with Teddy and Codes and I just feel alone all the time I mean I Loved him and I just don't know why I can't get over him and it's pissing me off! " John took another sip before continuing "I mean I have dated other people after he left and god knows how many bathroom stall sex romps I've had but I still can't get him out of my head what do I do " John asked pleadingly. Randy patted his friend on his back "I don't know Cena look come dance with me I'm sure it will take your mind off of him for at least 10 minutes please for your bestest friend in the whole wide world" Randy asked pouting with his puppy dog eyes." fine I will dance with you just stop looking at me like that you're freaking me the fuck out!" "YAY!" Randy squealed excitingly .

They made their way to the dance floor the song that was playing was "In my head by Jason Derulo" they started out swaying to the music until Randy turned John around so his ass was against Randy's clothed groin. John started to grind and rotate his hips all the while Randy had his hands roaming up and down John's Chest they were in heaven until John spotted 2 people walk in the club and he froze Randy could tell something was wrong so he spun John around so he could look into his eye's all he could see was sadness John what's wrong you just froze up on me talk to me ?" John takes a shaky breath "he…..he's….here what's he doin here….he left me and he ….he shows up at my …..party?" "I've gotta get outta here I'm sorry Rand" After that all Randy can do is look as Cena runs off to the men's bathroom with tears streaming down his face. Randy looks around for who Cena was talking about and then he spots him in the corner laughing having a good old time with his brother and thinks to himself_ "how dare he John is in there crying while he just continues to have fun and he wasn't even invited it's Cena's party for fuck sake " _Randy stalks over to him and pulls him up out of his chair and slams him against a wall "What the fuck are you doing here Jeff ! you have no right this is his party and you just waltz in and make him miserable again what the fuck are you thinking !"

Jeff yanks Randy's hand away from him roughly and stands toe to toe with the viper "who are you to tell me not to come here I know it's his birthday why do you think I came here I love him still you know it wasn't my choice to leave I wasn't given another option ""what do you care anyway you never did when we were together why do you give two shits now all of a sudden Orton !"

Randy growls at him " FUCK YOU Jeff he is my bestfriend I have always cared about him and I always will and don't you dare say you had no other choice yeah you had to go to TNA that doesn't mean you had to ditch him like a piece of fuckin' rubbish now get the fuck out !".

"FUCK YOU Orton you can't protect him forever he is not one of your boys and I am not leaving until I talk to him " "LEAVE before I make you leav- Randy yells and swings back to punch Jeff but something rather someone stops him Randy turns around to see who it was and is stunned to see John standing there with red puffy eyes "what the hell John let me hit this Fucker he doesn't deserve any moment of your time he ruined your heart " John gets in between the two and pleads with Randy " Please Ortz let me do this if I don't I will never forgive myself you can keep an eye on us we will be right over there please …" Randy sighs before nodding .

John steps forward and grabs Jeff's hand and drags him to a small table at the back of the club to talk they both sit down and stare at each other for about 5 minutes no words being said. "Just say what you came to say Jeff I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to get the balls to say something!". Jeff takes John's hand in his own but John yanks it away straight away. "John I love you, you mean the world to me and I am so sorry I broke it off with you but It was the best thing to do you know that.""I don't know shit Jeffrey you broke my heart you just left me without a decent explanation. do you know what it felt like when the person you were hoping would be your partner for life just rips out your heart and stomps on it and then to make matters worse I haven't seen or heard from you in months , months of pain of pity looks of depression the only person who has been there for me is Randy and you had no right to speak to him the way you did he was just lookin' out for me " Jeff looks up and see's the pain in John's eyes " I know I shouldn't have said that to him he was pissin' me off you know he has always done that to me , are you 2 together now ? Is he who you're in love with now? John glares at Jeff and scoffs " HOW DARE YOU , WHATS IT TO YOU IF I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM YOU JUST FUCKIN' LEFT ME " "At least I know Randy wouldn't just abandon me like some people I know , and to answer your question no I am not in love with him I love him yeah but as a brother from another mother"Cena jokes . But knows that it's a lie he loves Randy more than anything.

"John please let me say this without you interrupting me " Jeff pleads and receives a nod from John so he continues "I fucked up big time no matter how you put it I'm a fuck up , I love you always have always will I am so sorry I ruined us you know I keep reliving that day when I told you it was over ….and the look in your eyes it was sadness but you had hate in your eyes you hate me and no matter what I say you will always hate me " He paused "look I miss you so much and I want you back in my life I want us to be partners in everything that we do , I am so much in love with you John Felix Anthony Cena that it hurts so much I want us back to the way it used to be when we were happy please give me that chance "" so what do you say ?" Jeff asks praying that John gives him a second chance . Cena looks him in the eyes and see's the sincerity in them " I don't know Jeff this is hard I love you but I'm not sure if I can trust you to not to do this again ? , can you give me some time I will call you tomorrow with my answer I promise you " Jeff smiles warmly at him and reaches in and lightly gives John a kiss "okay I will give you time and I will speak to you tomorrow okay I love you " John smiles back "me too I will call you tomorrow Nero" John states even though they both know he wont, but that was okay with them that was their goodbye.

BACK AT THE HOTEL

"So what did he have to say for himself "Randy asks John a bit harshly John looks into Randy's eyes and could tell his friend was worried "he just said sorry and that he still loves me and he wants me back I seriously don't know what to do I mean yeah I still love him but can I ever fully trust him again?"

Randy gets up and starts pacing the room "Are you fucking kidding me he wants you back tell that prick to go fuck himself John you can do so much better than him "John scoffs "Yeah like who the only other person I love won't give me the time of day and is already in a relationship so what do I do Rand?" Randy stares at him in shock "well who is this other guy your talking about hmm maybe I can help ya out ?"

John stares then mumble under his breath "you " "what I didn't hear that champ ?" who is it john ?" John stands up and gets in Randy's face and screams at him "YOU!" Randy is taken aback by this and stares at John in shock " it's you Rand always has and always will be you , I love your eyes , your pointy little ears your strong arms your hot body that tight ass of yours but I also love what's on the inside of you , you have a heart of gold when it comes to your family and friends and you will protect them if your life depended on it so I John Felix Anthony Cena Love you Randall Keith Orton , happy now?"

Randy stammers and accidentally falls back onto the bed " Fuck John I never thought you liked me like that I always thought you loved Jeff more than anything but now I find out you love me how long have you felt this way ?" "um about 7 years and I only got with Jeff coz you were with Ted and Cody and I will never feel as much for him as what I feel for you but you don't feel the same way so I'll just forget about you and try to move on but I am not going back to Jeff I just can't trust him ".

Randy takes a deep breath before speaking up "John I love you too I have been in love with you since we met and I hated that you were with Jeff and I am only with Ted and Cody because I couldn't have you they know that so what do you say we try and make this work just you and me ?"

John smiles that hundred watt smile ant Randy before claiming his mouth with a teeth shattering kiss , tongues battling for dominance both men loving the taste of the other a minute passes before they need a breath "so I take that as a yes then ?" Randy smirks "no take that as a hell yes " John replies before devouring Randy's mouth once again.

They both keep making out for around 10 minutes by now both shirts are on the floor and both men are lying on the bed they break apart and John looks into Randy's eyes and smiles " Rand I want you in me I want you to make love to me to make me yours to moan your name from the pleasure of having you the one I love inside of me " Randy groans in response and flips them over so he is now on top of John and he starts nibbling at johns earlobe while whispering " I want that too Johnny I want to be the one that gives you that pleasure to make you come like you have never come before in your life " Randy slides down John's body and begins to take off Johns belt and Jeans and throws them on the floor he gets up and rids himself of all his lower clothes leaving him naked in all his glory , he gets back on top of John and gives him the most heated kiss he can muster . All the while Ridding John of his boxer shorts and stroking John's member to full strength. He looked up at John with a loving gaze before John demanded .

"I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your cock deep inside me."  
Randy slicked up his fingers pushing two inside at once twisted them around, pulled them in and out and scissored them trying to stretch John and get him ready .

He added a third, causing John to gasp Randy worked three fingers around and suddenly withdrew them, "you know what's coming next?"

Randy said letting his cock just breech John's needy hole "YES FUCK ME !"

Randy drove his cock into him John threw his head back and cried out. Randy pulled back then slammed into John once again. John gripped the sheets telling Randy to go faster and harder and Randy obliged they were moving at lightning pace the two men were crying out in their pure pleasure John's hands where roaming over Randy's back to get more contact. Randy place his own hand over John's slowing the pace down a little John looked up at randy and saw pure lust and love in his lovers eyes. That was it; John began to come at the sight of the viper "Love you, love you so much."

Randy came deep inside John Declaring his own love for his partner once he was finished he pulled out and stared into Johns beautiful blue eyes "God I love you John I never thought this day would come and now we are here and boy did we come " Randy chuckled a bit "We sure did Ortz now lets get some sleep baby coz I want a repeat of that in the morning " "your not the only one champ " Randy replied before giving one last passionate kiss to John , neither thinking of Jeff Hardy ever again .


End file.
